The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for content analysis based automatic selection of user communities or groups of users.
Social collaboration is a key growing area that will continue to grow in the future. Social collaboration is about content sharing and retrieval. Only a small percentage of people write content that is shared over the Internet for millions of users. This makes sharing content as the most important aspect of social collaboration.